Transcendence of Two
by 18204
Summary: The first time isn't all bad, you know.


**AN: Well, here it is, kids. I've gotten multiple requests for a Sonadow lemon and am only now choosing to pay attention to them. Of course, I've written a ton of sex scenes before – some of them much longer and more detailed than this one – but I've never posted anything quite on the level of this piece. There's nothing too graphic here... but still, sex is sex. You have been warned.**

"Transcendence of Two"

Sonic had heard somewhere before that the first time was always the worst; but he was finding that extremely difficult to believe at the moment.

The fingers of one he had once hated gently stroked his sides as damp lips pressed against his and lingered. He allowed himself to unfold like a flower in spring, parting his lips to grant the foreign wanderer entry. Smooth, shy warmth was swiftly introduced to the inside of his mouth, washing over his tongue and leaving a strong, bitter signature that he immediately found intoxicating. A thrumming presence between his legs ached almost painfully, encouraged by the careful touch of the other. He tilted back his head and gave a barely audible indicator of progress.

"Oh, yeah."

Those slowly moving tan lips were hot liquid silk on his neck, showcasing the hesitance that lived in both of them. Grass-green eyes slowly slid closed, a gasp slipped out from behind tightly sealed lips, and gloved fingers desperately grasped at something, anything that could keep him here on Earth. Searing pleasure mounted steadily before collapsing and regenerating with twice the impact.

If this was the worst of times, Sonic couldn't imagine what was to come in the future.

"Ahh, Shadow!"

He almost came to regret the helpless cry of his name, but the reply that followed pushed aside every last bit of that foolishness.

"Yes, Sonic?"

His partner's voice was light with a mocking undertone, just as he'd grown accustomed to over the years. During any previous encounter, he would have fought back with some witty remark of his own; but now that taunting tone only served to turn him on like nothing else. In combination with the rough kisses that were slowly moving down the length of his body, it was debilitating.

"Ohh... AHH!"

The fingers of another hand grasped at something hot and solid, swiping cotton tips over swollen flesh. He could no longer control his breathing or the strings of incomprehensible words that tumbled from his mouth. A faint groan from the other made his ears twitch and his lower regions ache in arousal, prompting him to moan again, though this expression of pleasure was quickly muffled by the other's mouth. He let his legs go rigid only to curl them around the other's back, keeping their bodies pressed together as tightly as possible as they embraced. Determined to completely immerse himself in the pleasure, he focused on the overwhelming heat, the other's curious tongue and exploring fingers, and his own racing heart.

Whispered words against sweat-soaked blue fur were the only warning sign. Moist warmth engulfed him entirely, forcing a surprised scream from his throat. Now entirely possessed by his arousal, he grabbed hold of black ears and pulled the other closer, rubbing himself against his flicking tongue and urging himself deeper inside of his mouth. Shadow complied for some time, wrapping his fingers around the emerging heat and stroking it carefully while keeping his eyes fixed on his desperately writhing victim. In his mind, there was surely no sensation greater than the one brought to him at the precise moment when he tasted Sonic's submission for the first time.

When the barrier was broken through the combination of their actions, he was proven wrong.

"Oh." Sonic winced at the tightly compacted burst of rippling agony that flared and resounded inside of him, biting down hard on his lip to prevent anything more than a hiss from coming out. His newfound lover placed a hand on the back of his head, stroking his quills encouragingly in an effort to get him through the moment of discomfort.

"Move with me," the deep and slightly raspy voice ordered while eager fingers trailed over burning skin, drawing circles on his abdomen. "Ready? Ahh, yes, just like that, Sonic."

He kept his eyes closed, pushing past the pain and forcing himself to think only of the one kneeling in between his legs, the steady strokes and deep thrusts slowly causing his mind to collapse and the pieces to drift apart. Something heavy was rising in his chest, perhaps a shout for more, perhaps a scream for mercy; whatever it was, Sonic was determined not to let it escape.

"Yes," his seducer urged, nuzzling his neck with his nose as their actions escalated in intensity and speed. "You're catching on fast. Uhh... keep moving your body like that. That's it, Sonic. That's _it._ " The sound of the other's shudder pleased Sonic immensely. "Oh, Sonic, it feels so good. I see why the humans are always talking about this... a-ahh!"

He wanted nothing more than for Shadow to push him over the edge. In an effort to achieve this, he gritted his teeth and blocked out everything but the rising heat and ever-present gentleness. Squeezing Shadow's hips between his thighs, he fully embraced his unconscious longing and let the most hidden parts of his brain take control.

"Ahh... ahh..."

"S-Sonic, oh."

Swollen lips brushed over his own, the sweet slickness too tempting for him to ignore. Without regret, he dove in, embracing the other with everything he had. The reverberating beat in his ears painted a perfect picture of the colors that he was being dyed with. As he opened his eyes, he came to see that through this interaction of sin, he was being molded into something that was more beautiful than anything he could ever have imagined.

Anything could have caused him to unravel at that point, but what ended up tearing him apart completely was the utter sincerity in the mumbled words at his ear.

"I want nothing more than to make you forget this world."

In that instant, he put a name to the rising sensation in his chest, though he was afraid of what it meant.

"A-Ahh! Shadow, I'm gonna–– SHADOW! AHHHHH!"

He burst at the seams and leapt forward into the blank canvas, splattering the pure white with the colors of his love. No further action was needed aside from the simple extension of a hand. Crimson eyes noticed immediately and followed into the spiral of seemingly ephemeral unity, the long-awaited presence of a life outside of his own giving birth to a quiet shudder.

Fingers entwined for the final time, as flesh melted into flesh.

 **AN^2: Was that intense or what? Yes, I am aware of the fact that this story was basically PWP, but I like to believe that there's at least a little bit of significance to it. I wrote this as part of a group of writing exercises and carefully constructed it with this site in mind. I revised this piece several times over, as I found myself fearing that this story in its original format would garner a rating of "MA" rather than "M".**

 **If it sucks, whatever. As I stated previously, this story was merely an exercise. I posted it as a treat for all the Sonadow fans out there, especially for the readers of mine that were disappointed by the lack of smut in my other stories. :)**


End file.
